


Corpo

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A maioria dos dias, passo como uma massa disforme tentando me fundir à cama, travesseiro, cobertas. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpo

A maioria dos dias, passo como uma massa disforme tentando me fundir à cama, travesseiro, cobertas. Me sinto num não-corpo quando preciso me levantar, e o conjunto de tripas, pele e osso se organiza até formar algo que me deixe de pé. Continuo querendo me fundir à tudo em que me apoie.

Mas em raros momentos de minha vida molenga, acontece uns espasmos em toda essa matéria que me sustenta. Alguma coisa entra pelos buraquinhos e o possui, o movimenta, o deixa cheia de vida própria. Eu fecho os olhos e toco cada saliência e cada curva que os ossos e a pele fazem, cada textura, estendo os músculos e sinto as veias pulsando com dificuldade. A respiração acelera, a temperatura sobe, eu sinto por dentro cada orgão funcionando, lutando, sobrevivendo. O corpo se enche de movimento, e dança, se curva e se estende, bruscamente e depois devagar, com precisão, não treme, vai confiante. E as mãos se erguem até o mais alto em que posso alcançar, tentando agarrar o ar, o som, a matéria. Deixando essa vida-vírus conduzir os movimentos, que vão parando até eu me sentir exalsta e cair no chão, ofegante, sentindo e ouvindo o funcionamento daquele corpo que mau funciona. A vida-vírus vai aos poucos se evaporando, procurando um outro corpo pra infectar. E eu vou querendo me fundir ao chão novamente.


End file.
